


The Rainbow Club

by SixxWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixxWrites/pseuds/SixxWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a college student. All around him his friends are getting into relationships. He's all alone and forever single. One day he meets a cute guy at the bookshop. After giving the guy a concussion, he promises to make it up to him. However, before anything can get too interesting, the homophobes swoop in and thus the Rainbow Club is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bratty and the Beast

                This was absolutely ridiculous! What’s the point of paying $200 for a stupid book about grammar? For a class he didn’t even want to take in the first place? That’s what drew Eren to the little used book store at the edge of town. It was called “Dusty Joe’s”. He walked in with his headphones blaring a Fallout Boy song. Okay so maybe the band was from his angsty teen years, but he still loved them. It was probably more of a sentimental thing than anything. He was pretty sure his friends would ridicule him for it, but the risk was worth it.

                He looked around and saw a cheery lady with brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail helping a customer out. At least the place had friendly staff. He watched her for a second, feeling like there was something off about her. Maybe it was the way her hands flew around as she talked or how her glasses seemed to slip down her nose ever so slightly. But watching her was a mistake because the next thing he knew, he was on the floor, earbuds ripped from his ears, and a man under him.

                He blinked, looking around, and tried to process what the hell just happened. There were books around him and in his distracted haze, he felt someone hitting him. When he realized he was laying on top of someone else, he got up immediately. “Ah! I’m so so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going!”

                The man sat up, a hand going to his head. Eren stared at him, taking in how absolutely gorgeous he was; jet black hair, petit body, gray eyes. He glared up at Eren and Eren felt worse than he already did. Swiftly, he offered his hand to the man, but instead got his hand smacked away. He hoisted himself up instead and brushed off his black jeans.

                “Watch where you’re going next time, brat,” he spat, bending down to pick up the fallen books. Eren shamelessly stared at his ass as he did. The man turned his attention back to Eren. “Fucking pervert.”

                “Uh… Sorry! I-uh… Do you work here?” the brunette asked, trying to distract the other from his red face.

                “No. Not at all. That’s why I’m wearing a nametag, dipshit.” He rolled his eyes. “Why?”

                Just then did he notice the little nametag pink on the pocket of his red button down shirt that said, “Hello my name is Levi. How may I help you?” He honestly never felt more stupid. “Oh, uh, I’m looking for a few books for school. Do you think you could help me?” he asked.

                “Well, I could, but I’m not going to. Go ask Hanji. I’m going on break.”  And like that, the mysterious, obviously grumpy, gorgeous man pushed past Eren and disappeared behind a door labeled “Employees Only”.

******

                “No, you don’t understand!” Eren exclaimed, throwing his arms up. “He was just _so_ pissy with me! I must have hurt him really bad or something.”

                Armin laughed. “Oh my God, Eren. You know, you should complain about how rude he was to you.”

Eren rolled his head to look at Armin in the little rolly chair by his desk. Eren was laying on his bed, on his back with his knees bent and feet on flat on the sheets. His arms were now folded behind his head as he thought over the events of earlier. “I don’t want to, though. I mean, I did kind of push him off a little step ladder and then fall on top of him. Maybe he was already having a really bad day. Who knows?”

“But still. He shouldn’t have been so mean to you. You just don’t want to complain about him because you think he’s hot.”

“Is there anything wrong with that?” The two started laughing.

“Hey!” called a voice from outside Eren’s bedroom door. “I heard laughter. Cheer is not allowed in this place.”

They laughed again. “If that’s your way of asking if you can come in, door’s unlocked.”

Mikasa opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb, smirking slightly. “Are you going gays—oops I mean _guys_ —going tonight?”

Armin and Eren exchanged looks and Eren sat up. “Going where?”

“Oh come on, guys. You already forgot?” She shook her head and crossed her arms. “Think.”

Armin looked helpless. His face twisted as he thought long and hard about it. Eren had already give up. Suddenly, the blonde cried out, “Oh yeah! It’s August 22nd, right?”

The woman nodded, feeling pride towards Armin.

“Eren! Tonight’s the pride fest!” He smiled, bouncing excitedly. “Oh, I can’t wait! It’ll be so much fun! Last year’s was a blast! Definitely the best part of the year. Are you bringing your girlfriend, Mikasa?”

She nodded again. “Sure am. You bringing your boyfriend?”

The blonde turned red. “He’s not my boyfriend!”

Mikasa and Eren laughed. “You want him to be your boyfriend, though,” Eren teased.

“Shut up! I’m pretty sure he’s straight and in love with Mikasa’s girlfriend.”

“Well that sucks for him because she’s all mine and a complete lesbian.” She shrugged. “Guess he’ll have to get over her.”

“So wait. Are we all going tonight?” Eren asked suddenly. He really didn’t want Armin and Mikasa to babble on about Connie.

“Yeup! Jean and Marco are going to be late since it falls on their one year anniversary. So Jean was talking about taking Marco out somewhere really nice, then they’ll go home, change, and come join us. Annie said she’s still working hard on getting Reiner and Bertoldt together, so she’s going to drag them there by their hair. Christa said she wants to go, but I haven’t heard anything from Ymir all day. I really hope she’s all right. Then I heard something about Connie wanting to join us, but he’s undecided. I think he needs a certain little boy to seduce him into going.”

                “I’m not going to seduce him!” he huffed. “Stop trying to get me too!”

                “All right, come on, Mikasa. We really should stop picking on him.”

                “I’m not picking on him,” she defended. “I’m trying to get him and Connie together so we can go on double dates and make people awkward when they realize it’s two gay couples.”

                “Hey, why aren’t you trying that with me?”

                “Because, dear Eren, you are my little brother and I’m pretty sure you’ll stay single for a while.”

                “Is that a bet I hear?” he challenged, standing up to face her.

                “Can’t be a bet if it’s impossible.” Armin and Mikasa laughed while Eren groaned.

                “Oooh, but wait! Eren met some hot guy today at a bookstore!”

                Mikasa scoffed. “Oh yeah? Did you get his number? Is he even gay? What’s his name? How’d you meet?”

                “His name is Levi and no, I didn’t get his number, but his friend gave me his work schedule. Which is probably really creepy, but I don’t care. I kind of pushed him off a ladder and fell on top of him, but damn, he had the finest ass I’ve ever seen.”

                “Oh my God, Eren,” she snickered. “Fine. Whatever. Prove me wrong. We really should get something to eat and then go, though.”

                “Text Annie and tell her to bring the guys to Maryann’s,” Armin suggested. “And oh my! I’m not going to a pride festival wearing this!” He was wearing a lose Queen tee-shirt and grey sweats. “I look like a slob! I had plans to stay home, eat ice cream, and watch horror movies with Eren, but I guess not now.” He hopped up. “Give me ten minutes to change!” He rushed off to his own room.

                “What about you, Mikasa? Aren’t you going to change?” Eren asked, looking her up and down.

                “Excuse me? I look hot, Eren. If anyone should be changing, it should be you.” She was right, after all. While she was in a black dress with her red scarf around her neck, black boots, and fishnet tights, Eren was in greasy jeans and a stained tee-shirt.

                “I’ll change if you do. Don’t wear something so slutty,” he groaned.

                She walked over and hit him upside the head. “It’s _my_ body and I will do with it as I please. Besides, it gets my girlfriend hot and makes me feel sexy. Now get dressed, loser. I’ll meet you and Armin in the car.”

                Eren stuck out his tongue as she left and looked around. He pulled on a clean jeans and the shirt Mikasa got him when he came out to her. He still remembered her shoving the box at him the night after and commanding him to open it, revealing a black shirt with a little rainbow that said, “Sorry, Ladies. I Suck Dick Better Than You”. He pulled on a pair of tennis shoes and went to see how far Armin had gotten on the whole changing thing. Except before he could knock on the door, Armin threw it open, smiling at Eren.

                “Ready?” he asked, blue eyes shining with excitement. Armin was in tight blue jeans, a tight, light blue v-neck, and a pair of black and white checkered Vans. His outfit screamed gay. Oh yeah, he was definitely trying to get some attention tonight.

                “Yeah. So…” They made it into the car before Eren continued. “Did you put that on for Connie?”

                “I hate you,” he hissed. Mikasa and Eren started busting out laughing as they drove to the diner.

******

                After they ate burgers with Annie, Bertoldt, and Reiner, they met up with the others at the pride festival. Since they were so late, they missed the parade.

                “Mikasa!” Sasha shouted out, excitedly rushing towards her for a hug.

                “Hey, babe. How was work?” She pecked her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist.

                “It was all right.” She stepped back to take in every detail of Mikasa’s outfit. “Oooh. You look really nice. Now I feel like garbage.” She was wearing jean shorts, red Converse, and a red three-quarter sleeved shirt.

                “Shh. You look absolutely delicious.” She kissed Sasha’s cheek.

                Eren made a loud gagging noise. “I think I’m going to puke.”

                “You’re just jealous because you’re single.”

                He was going to reply, but instead just kept his mouth shut. It was the truth after all.

                “Hey, Armin, there’s this game inside that you have to try,” Connie exclaimed, grabbing Armin’s wrist and pulling him inside the little abandoned mall. After a few jeers and snickers, everyone else followed them inside to see what game Connie was talking about.

                Mikasa laced her fingers with Sasha’s and pulled her in close to whisper. “What game?”

                She just laughed and said, “You’ll see.”

                Connie let go of Armin and showed him a pool full of lube and balloons. “Okay, so what you do is pick up a balloon and try to pop it in your hands. Then whatever the paper inside the balloon says is your prize. Earlier Sasha got a blow pop and I got an AIDs Awareness bracelet.” He proudly held up his wrist to show off the red bracelet. “Everyone has to do it at least once.”

                Annie and Mikasa exchanged a look before smirking at each other. “I’m in,” Mikasa purred, letting go of Sasha’s hand and picking up a balloon. She tried squeezing it, but it slipped from her hand and hit Eren in the face. Everyone laughed except for Eren who now had a face full of lube.

                One of the men at the stand handed him a napkin to wipe himself off. “Thanks, man,” he said. “You’re gonna pay for that, Mikasa. If you weren’t in such a pretty dress, I’d push you in the blow up pool right now.”

                Mikasa shook her head. “You talk tough, but I know for a fact you would never because I’d have to kick your ass.”

                Everyone laughed and Eren sighed a sigh of defeat. “Yeah okay. Just pop the stupid balloon and let’s move on. I want to explore and meet new people!”

                Mikasa picked up the balloon and popped it with her nails instead. She picked up the slip of paper from the shredded bits of rubber and read it. “It says I win a free dance?” She looked up at the guys at the booth.

                “Oh yeah, a free dance on stage with one of the drag queens named Hand Grenade. I’ll just contact Levi and have him set it up. That is, if you want it,” the man said.

                “Hell yeah I do!”

                Eren’s ears perked up. “Excuse me. Did you say Levi?”

                “Yeah. Levi is Hand Grenade’s manager.” He pulled out a walkie talkie and whispered into it.

                Eren’s heart sped up. What if it was the same Levi from earlier? Oh come on! What were the chances? Levi was a semi-popular name after all, but those thoughts were chattered when he saw the man from earlier walking towards the booth, clipboard in hand, and a pen tucked behind his ear.

                “Tell me this idiot didn’t win,” he growled, pointing at Eren.

                “Nah. The girl in the red scarf did.”

                “Great.” He flipped through some papers and held out one to Mikasa. “I’m going to need you to sign this, stating that you can’t sue if you get hurt and you won’t mind being on video tape.”

                She glared at him and snatched the paper, signing it. “You know, you don’t have to be rude to my brother.”

                “Well, your brother didn’t have to give me a concussion,” he snapped back, taking the paper.

                “Whoa, hey! I didn’t know I gave you a concussion! Are you okay?” Eren asked, feeling awful again.

                Levi’s eyes flickered when he read Eren’s shirt. “I’m fine. Want to make it up to me?”

                Eren blushed, but nodded nonetheless. “Of course! What can I do?”

                “Don’t ever talk to me again.” He turned and walked towards backstage to inform Hand Grenade about the dance.

                Eren watched him walk away, mouth hanging open. “Hey, come on!” he yelled, chasing after him.

                “Eren,” Mikasa warned, sighing when he disappeared behind the corner after Levi. “I have a feeling he’s going to get dick kicked,” she commented. “I’ll be back, guys.”

                “Did Hanji at least help you find the books you needed?” Levi asked. That was the first thing Mikasa heard when she peeked her head around the corner, but made sure to stay hidden so their conversation could continue uninterrupted.

                “Oh, yeah, she did!”

                “She?”

                “Uh, yeah, Hanji helped me find my books and then she rung me up and I left with your work schedule so I could come back and apologize. Maybe even buy you coffee as an I’m sorry.”

                Levi sighed. “Listen, first off, Hanji is a _male._ Secondly, that is so fucking creepy that you even had the balls to ask for my work schedule. Thirdly, I don’t like you, okay? I don’t want anything to do with you. I don’t want you to buy me coffee. You don’t know me. I don’t know you.”

                “We could change that, you know. I’m really good at reading people and I just get a really good vibe from you. Not sure why since all you’ve done since we met was spew insults at me and call me names.” He looked down. “I just feel like we could be really great friends, Levi!”

                “Look, brat, I don’t even know you’re name.”

                “It’s Eren. Eren Jaeger!” He held out his hand to shake. “Yours?”

                Levi made a face at his hand. “I don’t touch strangers and my name is Riley Levi, but I’ll be honest with you, Jaeger, I don’t make friends easily.”

                “Well, can I at least get your number so I can buy you a drink sometime?”

                “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll give you my number if you can answer these three questions about me correctly. Since you’re so good at reading people, I’m sure it will be perfect. What’s my sexuality? Am I single? Why am I here?”

                “Uhh,” Eren stammered, looking around as if the walls had the answers written on them. “These are all guesses, well more like, if they weren’t the correct answer, then I guess I wouldn’t really want your number, but I think you’re gay or bi. I don’t know. Nothing about you says straight. Then I’m guessing from your crabbiness that you’re single. And you’re here as Hand Grenade’s manager? But maybe you also want to enjoy the festival.”

                Levi groaned, ripping a piece of paper from some on his clipboard and scribbling his name and number is beautiful handwriting. “Here’s my number. Don’t abuse it or I _will_ change it. Is that clear, brat?”

                Eren grinned and nodded. “Crystal! I’ll text you right now.” He pulled out his phone and made a contact for Levi. “Can I get a picture of you? You know…. For the contact photo?”

                “Fine,” he hissed.

                “Aren’t you going to smile? Pose a bit?”

                “This is me. I either pout or keep this expression. Your choice.”

                Eren smirked. “Pout for me, baby.”

                “I’m fucking leaving.” He turned around.

                Eren caught his arm, pulling him back. “Wait! I was only joking!”

                “How old are you, even? Like sixteen? I’m a bit old for you.”

                “Hey! I am not sixteen. I’m twenty-two. How old are you?” He held Levi in place.

                “Twenty-eight. Definitely too old for you.”

                “I’ve been with older,” he scoffed.

                He made a disgusted face and that’s when Eren took a picture. “Hey! Delete that!”

                “Only if you give me a chance.” He smirked.

                Levi thought for a moment before sighing. “Whatever. Come find me later tonight after Hand Grenade’s show. You can buy me a drink then. For now, I have things to do.”

                “Okay. See you then, Levi!” Eren waved him goodbye as Levi continued his walk. Eren smiled to himself and turned the corner to return to his friends only to be greeting by Mikasa. He screamed. “Oh my God, Mikasa, you scared me!”

                “So you give a guy a concussion, take an ugly picture of him, and then get him to go out with you? Your approach to dating sure is bizarre.” They laughed.

                “I don’t think it’s exactly a date. I’m just buying him a drink.” He shrugged.

                “I don’t like him,” she admitted as they walked back to their group of friends at the lube pool.

                “I do,” Eren countered with a grin.

                “You really are a masochistic little bitch aren’t you?”


	2. Pride Fest Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa gets her dance and Eren gets his chance.

                When the drag show began, the entire mall went pitch black. That’s when Armin bumped into Connie and Mikasa’s tongue happened to make its way into Sasha’s mouth. Then there was Eren, sitting on the edge of a concrete plant divider, arms crossed, and obviously oh so alone. When the lights flashed back on, it was painfully obvious how true that was. Especially with Connie’s hands on Armin’s waist to steady him and Reiner’s hand slipping into Bertoldt’s as they settled into some seats by the front of the stage.

                A short man made his way on stage and Eren immediately recognized him as Levi. He cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. All eyes were on him and the room was silent. Eren couldn’t help but notice just how hot he was up on that stage, clipboard hugged to his chest, and headset on. He didn’t even bother walking up to the microphone.

                “Ladies and gentlemen,” he practically purred. Quite the change of tone from how he spoke with Eren. Eren, though, sighed dreamily. Even his voice was fucking gorgeous. “I’m proud to present to you the Seventh Annual Champaign County Drag Show. Tonight’s lineup includes Ruby Red, Jenny the Gem, Danny Kanita, and everyone’s favorite, Hand Grenade. We’d like to take a moment to remember that Erlina the Rebel was supposed to be here in her beautiful gold gown, but ended up in the hospital instead.” Levi was silent for thirty seconds, head bowed. He snapped his head up and looked around. “Thank you. She would be honored. Now, I’d like to present to you, our very own pop heart throb, Danny Kanita!” He stepped aside and made himself comfortable on the edge of the stage while My. Kanita himself appeared on stage.

                Eren had to remind himself that this was a drag show and that the man on stage was actually a woman, because damn. That strawberry blonde _looked_ like a guy. He even had stubble! He walked out on stage, frail body. Was it possible? Eren compared Levi and Danny in his mind. Yes! Danny was shorter than Levi! Not to mention that the way this boy danced kind of made Eren a little hot and bothered. _Don’t get your hopes up. It’s a girl. It’s a girl. She literally has a vagina,_ he thought to himself. That thought was enough to make him lose interest.

                When Danny’s show was over, Levi stood up and made his way to center stage. Danny gave him a hug and then ran back stage. Levi acted as if a sweaty dancer hadn’t just hugged him. He cleared his throat and spoke. “Ah, well, isn’t Danny just the cutest? Another round of applause for our only drag king.” Everyone cheered. “Up next, she’s hot. She’s got a devilish smile. We have our very own Ruby Red!” He went back to his spot.

                Each drag queen walked the stage, danced around, and lip synced. The crowd was going wild and by the time Hand Grenade came out on stage, Eren was pumped. Hand Grenade was in a purple and black dress with heels so tall they were practically taller than Levi themselves. Hand Grenade grabbed the mic and clear her throat. “Thank you for the bland introduction,” she purred as Levi rolled his eyes. “I do believe I’m supposed to have someone up here with me?”

                Mikasa kissed Sasha’s forehead and stood up. “Yeah, that’s me,” she chirped up, making her way onto the stage. Hand Grenade took her hand and helped her onto the stage. They both looked absolutely gorgeous in Eren’s opinion. But then again, even when they were growing up, he always thought Mikasa was gorgeous. He use to cry when he was younger because she was so pretty and he was so ugh. But now, he was proud of his foster sister. He was happy she was so pretty and that well, even her girlfriend was gorgeous.

                The two danced for a bit and even sang a duet. Mikasa was a cackling mess by the end. She got off the stage and returned to her girlfriend who was munching on something probably really greasy and overpriced from the concession stand. Hand Grenade finished out her show by singing and dancing to an old Madonna song. Typical, but also not. Hand Grenade had a soft, sweet voice and she didn’t lip sync, unlike the others. That confused Eren even more.

                When Hand Grenade exited, Levi stood up and brushed off his trousers. “That concludes this year’s drag show. Stick around for Carnivale Debauche*. They’ll be on in half an hour.” He didn’t go backstage. Instead, he hopped off the stage and went to talk to someone in the crowd.

                Eren took a deep breath and stood up. Now was his time and he was definitely not going to let this one get away. He walked up to Levi only to feel awkward. He was talking to a rather tall blonde with a strong jaw and a strong build.   

                The black haired male saw the other staring and turned to him. “Yes?” he asked, hugging his clipboard close. The blonde smiled at Eren.

                “Uhm, I wanted to know if you’d like to get a drink now. You said to come and find you after Hand Grenade’s performance.” Eren rocked on his heels slightly. Levi had basically confirmed he was single, so why was he talking to this guy like he was his boyfriend?

                “Right,” he sighed, pulling his headset off and handing it to the blonde. “Can you return this to Hanj? She’d be pissed if it got damaged.”

                “Yeah, of course. I was going to go see him now. I’ll meet you back home, then? Don’t stay out too late.” he asked.

                Levi nodded. “Yes, mother.” Erwin left the two alone and Levi glanced at Eren. “Are you going to buy me a drink or just stand there with your eyes wide?”

                Eren blushed. “Oh sorry! I just… You live with him?”

                “He’s my roommate. Don’t get the wrong idea. We’ve known each other since high school and he is the straightest guy I know,” he commented, walking ahead of Eren.

                Eren caught up before he was tempted to stare and ruin this. They walked out of the mall and that’s when they saw it. The signs. The hate. The protestors.

One woman with a sign that said “HOMOSEXUALITY IS A SIN” written in big red letters walked up to them. “You two should be ashamed!” she yelled, practically getting right up into Levi’s face. “You are going to hell! You’re both going to hell! Have you no shame?! Think of the children!”

                Levi took a step back, running into an older man who was wearing a white robe. That’s when he realized that was the pastor. He grabbed Eren’s wrist and led him out of the crowd. He didn’t say a single word and that’s how Eren knew that this was affecting Levi.

                When they finally made it through, Levi let Eren go and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Eren sighed and looked up at the stars. This silence was uncomfortable, but Eren had no idea what to say. Finally, he thought of something. “I know you can kick ass, so why didn’t you teach those assholes a lesson?” he asked.

                Levi shook his head. “They’re not worth it. If I started a fight back there, more people would join in and then the cops would be called and it would be a huge deal. It would make the news and do you know who is going to be jailed and blamed? The gay community. The media makes us out to be the monsters at every chance they get. Do you have any idea of the truth of anything that’s broadcasted on the media? It’s all bullshit. Every single last line. It’s all fucking lies and we’re always the bad ones.” He took a deep breath and watched his feet. “You know, I really don’t feel like a drink anymore. I’m gonna go home.”

                Eren was heartbroken, okay maybe not, but it still stung. He grabbed Levi’s arm, pulling him in. “Please don’t do this. We don’t have to get a drink. We can do anything! I just really want to get to know you.”

                Levi snatched his arm away and smacked Eren’s hand. “And I want to go home, okay?”

                Eren sighed. “But Riley, come on, you promised!”

                Levi snapped his head around and glared. “I was fucking with you. That’s not really my name.”

                “O-Oh.” The green-eyed man looked down and felt really stupid. Riley Levi didn’t even sound like a real name, but who was he to judge?

                “Do you just want to start over some other time? It’s late and my night is ruined. We’ll get breakfast or something tomorrow, okay? And I’ll tell you my real name then,” he offered, trying to make Eren feel a little bit better. He wasn’t even quite sure why, though. Didn’t he hate this brat and want him to just go away? Maybe not. It wasn’t a feeling he could really explain to himself.

                Eren looked up, a smile returning to his face. “Okay! We can go get breakfast together. I’ll pick you up at seven?”

                Levi shook his head. “Whoa hell no. I’m not really comfortable giving you my address so soon. Especially considering that you asked for my work schedule. What if you were a stalker?”

                Eren laughed nervously. “Would a stalker really approach the person he’s stalking and try to get them to go out with them?”

                “I don’t know. I’m not a stalker. But this is how it’s going to play out. I’m going to go home. When I get home, I’ll text you and we can pick somewhere to get breakfast at _nine_ because tomorrow is my day off and I’d like to sleep in a little bit.”

                Eren nodded. “Yeah okay. Text me, then! I’m going to head back inside with my friends.”

                Levi nodded. “Yeah yeah yeah. I’ll text you. Just calm down.” He hailed a cab and returned home before his roommate. With a sigh, the man plopped down on the couch and looked around the perfectly tidy room. Nothing to clean meant no distractions. He pulled out his phone and sent Eren a text.

                                _+Levi: Hey, brat. Thoughts on breakfast yet?_

_+2175933200: oh hey ya i was thinking bout Maryanne’s…. i go there all the time w/ my friends! i think it would be nice. they have really good food._

_+Levi: Sure. I didn’t ask for your reasons, but fine. I’ll see you at 9am._

_+2175933200: cool!!! ill c u there then! enjoy the rest of ur nite i dont wanna bother u anymore so ill ttyl_

_+Levi: Yeah. I’ll talk to you later. Hey. One more thing…_

_+2175933200: ya?_

_+Levi: Learn to fucking text like an adult. You’re a grown ass man for fuck’s sake._

_+2175933200: just wait until i start sending u tons of emojis!_

_+Levi: I’m going to head to bed now._

_+2175933200: ok! sweet dreams, handsome… <3_

Levi rolled his eyes. What a fucking dork. He wasn’t even going to reply. He stared at the conversation for a few moments before deciding to save the number as a contact. He put him under the name _Insufferable Asshole_ , and secretly, that was a cute pet name. Suddenly, Levi was really excited for breakfast tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I texted "Eren's number" before posting this and it does not exist. So don't try it. Sorry updates have been really slow. I promise this is a very promising story. I have future chapters planned out. I just have to write in order to get there first and fill in the gaps. Which is difficult. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, Carnivale Debauche* is real! I kind of wrote this from memory of our own pride fest here, and I'm bad at coming up with names, so I thought I may as well write them in and spread the word. They're an awesome group (and I totally have a huge crush on one of the performers and she hugged me at pride fest -swoons-) and you can check them out here: https://www.facebook.com/carnivaledebauche


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to breakfast with Levi. Armin gives Eren a review of their action packed night.

The day began far too early in the morning for Levi’s liking. After he went home, Hanji, Erwin, and Mike came over. The four of them celebrated Hanji’s big show. They celebrated well into the morning hours and eventually, they all took cabs home and Levi was finally able to lay down to get some sleep.

                Except that he hadn’t been able to get any sleep at all. He had just laid down when his phone beeped. With a groan, he reached over to see who the hell was contacting him so early. He glanced at the clock, realizing it actually wasn’t that early. It was eight and he had to meet Eren at nine.

                                _+Insufferable Asshole: hey so i was wondering if we could meet a little bit earlier…say like eight?_

                There was no way in hell that was happening. He still had to shower, brush his teeth, change clothes, and look at least a little bit presentable.

_+Levi: You sent me a text at eight to ask if we could meet at eight? Are you fucking stupid of something?_

_+Insufferable Asshole: lol no i sent this a while ago but i take it eight is out?_

_+Levi: I just got it, though. Yeah. Eight is out. Let’s keep the original time._

_+Insufferable Asshole: fine. i just wanted to c u a little bit earlier was all._

_+Levi: Nine is early enough. I’ll see you then._

_+Insufferable Asshole: cya!_

                He set his phone down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, knowing he had to get up and start the day. After mentally motivating himself, he rose from the dead and zombie-walked to his bathroom, jumping in the shower. He combed his hair and then made his way back to his room to change. The man sported a pair of jeans and a red button down shirt. He rolled up the sleeves and then went to put his watch on. After slipping on his shoes, he returned to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

                Despite arriving at the diner ten minutes before their agreed meeting time, Levi still wasn’t the first there. Eren was already at a booth and waved over at the other man as soon as he stepped in the door. Hesitantly, Levi made his way over to the booth and sat across from Eren.

                “Good morning!” Eren greeted with a smile.

                “Morning,” Levi grumbled, voice still groggy.

                Soon, the waitress was over and took their order. The two sat in silence for a moment. Hundreds of questions were running through Eren’s head. He didn’t know where to start. This could very well be the only opportunity he would get to be alone with Levi on one of his days off.

                “Uhm, well, first off, I would like to apologize again for knocking you off that ladder and causing a concussion,” the younger began, voice timid and quiet.

                “Yeah, well, watch where the fuck you’re going next time.” Levi expression softened after he saw just how upset his words made the other. “Well, uh,” he stammered, trying to think of something to put him at ease. “You’re not the first to knock me off that stupid ladder and you probably won’t be the last, so don’t worry about it.”

                That made the brunette perk up and he smiled, feeling a lot better. “So, you work at a book store and you’re the manager of a drag queen. Anything else exciting you do?”

                “I volunteer at the local Uniting Pride Center in town. I run a few groups on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays,” he told him, playing with the straw absent-mindedly in his glass. “I lead a pretty normal life, I guess,” he added before taking a sip from that straw.

                “That’s normal to you? Running a group for Uniting Pride is like a dream! I’ve only ever attended groups. My friend and I always wanted to work there. What kind of groups do you run? I don’t think I’ve ever attended one of your groups, but you do seem familiar, like I know you from somewhere. Maybe that’s where!” Eren exclaimed excitedly.

                Levi, though, shot him down with a single look. “Doubtful. I run youth groups. I definitely haven’t been running groups for the past five years of my life, so there’s no way you’d be allowed in a youth group that I ran.”

                He grimaced. “Oh. Why youth groups? You don’t really strike me as the type to actually want to be around kids.”

                “I was a kid once and I remember how hard it was when I found out that hey, maybe I was into boys. Maybe girls weren’t really my thing. I was so confused about sexuality and gender and everything. If I had known back then what I know now, I’d be way better off. So, I want to inform kids about this kind of confusing stuff because I feel like there wouldn’t be so much confusion if it wasn’t instilled in you from birth that you _have_ to be straight and _have_ to identify as the sex you were born as.”

                The brunette took a moment to let that sink in. Could this guy be anymore dreamy? Every word Levi said had Eren feeling more and more infatuated with this guy. “That’s really amazing, Levi.”

                “Yeah.” He shrugged. “So what about you? What do you do?”

                The waitress set their plates in front of them and Eren thanked her. “Oh, well, I was taking classes at the community college, but I’m taking a break for now. I work at Wal Mart, which isn’t very admirable, but hey, it’s a job.”

                “At least you’re working,” he agreed as he finally took his first bite of the omelet he had ordered. After a pause so he could chew and swallow, he took another drink and cleared his throat. “So, do you do anything else?”

                Eren paused. He didn’t really think that beating his friends at video games and spending his life on tumblr really counted. In fact, that was probably the worst thing he could have said about himself, considering this guy seemed to actually have a life. “Well, uh, I sometimes go to the animal shelter with my sister. We play with the animals there and walk them.” And by sometimes, he meant rarely since Mikasa went with her girlfriend a lot more these days rather than inviting Eren along. “And besides that, I’m pretty boring.”

                “I have a friend who works at the shelter. Actually, she performed last night at the show. Our only drag king,” he added, hoping to jog Eren’s memory.

                “Oh yeah! I remember her! The sweaty dancer who hugged you and you looked really uncomfortable.” He laughed and dug into his meal. “She made a really convincing boy. I had to continuously tell my genitals that she was a girl the whole show.”

                Levi made a face. “That’s the point, right? For her to make a convincing boy, I mean. That’s what a drag show is all about.”

                “Well, yeah, but I mean…” He trailed off and ended up just nodding. He didn’t want to say anything else that would cause Levi to make such a disgusted face again.

                The two talked for a while longer. Luckily for Eren, he didn’t make any more mistakes and the longer they talked, the less awkward the whole situation was becoming. In fact, Eren completely forgot how he and Levi had even met. After finishing their breakfast, they split the bill and parted ways with the promise of maybe meeting up again sometime soon. Just that little bit of hope that they could meet up again had Eren walking on air all the way home.

******  
                The house was still quiet when Eren got home. No doubt that Armin was still passed out from having such a long night. He went to sleep long before anyone got home and when he got up in the morning, Mikasa wasn’t even in her bed. He assumed she was at Sasha’s apartment.

                He snuck into the house as quietly as he could, locking the door behind him and turning to find a sleepy blonde boy staring straight at him. Eren let out a yelp.

                “You scared me!” he yelled, clutching his chest.

                “Uh, good morning to you, too. Why are you sneaking in the house?” he asked, holding his cup of coffee with both hands, no doubt to feel its warmth.

                “I thought you’d still be asleep and didn’t want to wake you.”

                “No way. I have to get to work in less than an hour.” He turned around and went back to the kitchen, setting down his coffee and getting some toast ready. “So where did you go?”

                “I went to meet up with Levi for breakfast. He’s so great, Armin. I can’t believe he even showed up to meet me, honestly,” he sighed dreamily.

                Armin laughed. “Is my little Eren falling for another guy?”

                “Maybe,” he purred. They shared a laugh and Armin brought his plate of toast and eggs over to the couch so he could sit with Eren.

                “So tell me more,” he prompted, taking a sip of his coffee.

                “No way. I want to know what happened last night first. Why do you look like you got no sleep? Did everyone hardcore party without me?” he asked, feeling kind of hurt that he wasn’t included. Though, that was mostly his own doing.

                “Oh, well, during Carnivale Debauche’s performance, Jean and Marco showed up. Jean was kind of tipsy and Marco was really embarrassed of him. Ymir and Christa showed up before that, but I don’t really remember when. Connie bought me some drinks and now my head is killing me. Mikasa got really hammered and ended up going home with Sasha after flashing everyone at pride fest. Thankfully there were no kids around. Ymir got up on stage with Rico, who was in the middle of her performance. They danced a little bit and that’s when Ymir proposed to Christa—“

                “Wait! Ymir proposed!” Eren interrupted.

                Armin nodded. “Yeah, but Christa declined. Apparently she was upset at Ymir for something. I don’t really remember. I wasn’t paying much attention. I was too busy trying to get Jean grinding on his slightly aroused, but also very terrified boyfriend.” Armin laughed. “And then after, I went home with Connie. We hung out a little bit with Reiner, Bert, and Annie. Then Annie and I came here. We watched some stupid vampire movie and then she went home. I got five hours of sleep, Eren. Five. Hours. I’m so dead.”

                Eren laughed. “Work is gonna be so much fun for you today. I go in at four.” He made a face. “I just _love_ being a cashier so much.”

                “Yeah, well, at least you don’t have to make people coffee and then have them complain because the whipped crème is too thick or there’s not enough or I put in too much ice or blah blah blah. Shh, people. I can’t make every coffee perfect.” He groaned and took a bite of his toast. “But on the bright side, Sasha’s working the same shift with me today so I won’t be alone.”

                “I wish one of our friends worked with me. The only person I have to talk to at work are usually customers who just want to talk forever and hold up the line or my manager who I think might be into me, but I don’t know.” His manager was one of those people who was always overly friendly and touched your arm too often to be comfortable with. “I hope she has the night off.”

                “Why don’t you file a sexual harassment complaint?” he asked.

                “Because she’s not really harassing me. She’s just touching my arm and talking about how good I am at scanning groceries, like it’s my number one talent or something.” Eren shrugged.

                Armin finished off his breakfast and took a long gulp of coffee. “Hey, I gotta get changed for work and then I’m off to Sasha’s place. You should come with me, pick up Mikasa, and bring her home.”

                “Yeah. Sounds like a good idea.” Eren hoisted himself off the couch and stretched. Armin went to his room and got changed.

                Fifteen minutes later, Armin came back to the living room and tossed Eren the keys. “You’re driving.”

                Eren looked up confused. “Hey, so if Mikasa went home with Sasha, and you went with Connie, where’s Mikasa’s car?”

                “Ah, Christa drove it to Sasha’s place so no worries.”

                Eren nodded. “Oh okay. Ready to go?”

                “Yep!”

                They drove to Sasha’s place, singing along to any of the songs they knew on the radio happily and grooving in their seats. When Eren pulled into the apartment complex, he parked and got out. Armin led him up the stairs, to Sasha’s apartment. He had only ever been to Sasha’s house twice. Most of the time, they hung out at their house or at Connie’s place.

                Armin knocked on the door twice before it opened. Sasha’s hair was done, but at least she was showered and dressed. “Hey!” she greeted. “Come on in. I just need to finish doing my hair and brush my teeth.” She looked at Eren and smiled. “Mikasa’s still in bed. You can go ahead and get her up if you want.” With nothing else to say, Sasha rushed off to the bathroom.

                The two men let themselves in, closing the door behind them. Armin had been here the most out of everyone, besides Mikasa. He was pretty comfortable and went into the kitchen to make sure Sasha didn’t leave anything on, like she often did. Eren observed the walls. Pictures galore. He hadn’t remembered so many pictures the last time he was here. But to be fair, the last time he was at Sasha’s apartment he was rip roaring drunk and crying over a break up. Who would notice anything in that state?

                Eren noticed a framed picture of them at the park; all of them on the huge picnic blanket that Marco brought. Sasha’s head was on Mikasa’s lap and Mikasa was looking down at her with utter adoration and love in her eyes. Sasha was grinning up at her, eyes closed and a hand in a bag of potato chips. Armin and Eren were up leaning against a tree. Armin had a book in his hands and was making a silly face to match Eren’s. Connie had part of an orange slice between his lips and his arms slung around Jean and Marco, who were smiling at each other lovingly. Mina was in the midst of braiding Annie’s hair while Annie just stared at the camera, face neutral as always. Ymir and Reiner were arm wrestling on the grass and didn’t bother posing for the camera. Christa and Bertoldt were by Eren and Armin, just enjoying everyone’s company, and talking amongst themselves happily. The picture had been taken at just the right moment to show a beautiful smile on Christa’s face while she laughed and a timid one on Bert’s face. Eren loved this picture and was so happy Sasha had a copy of it framed and hung on her wall. The only thing missing from the picture was Thomas, whom was actually the one taking the picture.

                Eren took a moment to reflect on everything. Most of his friends he had met in high school and while most of them still lived here, a few of them went on their separate ways. Everything was so different now. He had spent most of high school known as the kid who got into fights too often; the kid who always got his ass kicked, but never backed down. He wasn’t excellent in school, but it’s not like he had flunked out, either. He wasn’t on any sports teams and the only club he was in was GSA.

                Ah, GSA; the Gay Straight Alliance. That club was all he had to look forward to at the end of each Thursday. Actually, if it weren’t for the GSA, he was sure he wouldn’t be friends with everyone he knew right now. Armin and Mikasa would be the only two he’d know if it weren’t for that club.

                Bertoldt and Reiner were on the football team. Christa and Mina were cheerleaders. Sasha and Connie were known as “stoners”, even though they never really smoked. Annie and Ymir were on the softball team. Marco and Armin were Mathletes. Mikasa was captain of the girls’ basketball team. Thomas was on the yearbook committee. Everyone came from such different cliques, and yet, they became closer than any clique. It was amazing to have something so mixed, work so well.

                “Hey, Eren!” Sasha called, pulling him from his thoughts.

                “Y-Yeah?” he asked, turning to look at her. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun and she looked absolutely stunning. Far too gorgeous to be on her way to work, Eren thought.

                “When you wake up Mikasa, tell her that her keys are in my top drawer, okay?”

                “Yeah! No problem. Have a good day at work, you guys.”

                “See ya’!” she added with a little wave and made her way outside.

                Armin gave Eren a smile and a quick hug. “I’ll text you when I’m on break,” he promised, before following behind Sasha.

                With a sigh, Eren looked around the quiet, empty room. He really didn’t want to wake up Mikasa. She was probably hungover and tired. He really didn’t want to hang out in this apartment, though. It’s not that he didn’t like Sasha’s apartment, it’s just that there was no one there and it was kind of lonely and awkward without Sasha home.

                It took him a full twenty minutes before he finally decided that the best course of action would be to wake up Mikasa and at least get her home. Quietly, he snuck into Sasha’s bedroom. Clothes were laying around haphazardly and there was little light streaming in from the windows. He cleared his throat, hoping that that would be all it took to wake the slumbering girl. Though, that was a dream a million miles away and she stayed still, snoozing evenly.

                Eren made his way over to her and poked her side. She groaned and rolled over. Her hair was messy and she pulled a sheet over herself as she shifted. There was a dead silence for about three minutes as the boy contemplated what to do.

                “Mikasa,” he said sternly. No reply. “Mikasa!” he tried, a bit louder this time. The only sound of acknowledgement he received was another groan as she pulled a pillow over her head. He pulled the pillow away and shook her arm. “Mikasa, it’s time to get up!”

                Mikasa shot up out of bed and grabbed Eren by the collar. After realizing who was trying to get her up, she let go and mumbled an apology. That was the beginning to a very long day.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write an actual fanfiction that isn't an AU, I promise. This was supposed to be a one shot, but then all this happened and oh well. I can write two chapter fictions at the same time. Oh well.
> 
> All the events from the pride festival were based on my own experiences at our local pride festivals, so please don't say things like "that game is stupid they don't do that" because yeah they do and I won a sweet lanyard.


End file.
